Charming Chatterbox
Charming Chatterbox is episode 6 of Little Charmers. It aired on January 23, 2015. Previous: Garden Pests Next: Cluck Stars Synopsis The charmers found Hazel's mom favorite toy in a box she was going to throw away, and the charmers charm it up, not knowing why she wanted to throw it away in the first place. Summary The episode starts off at Hazel's home,Hazel is taking a picture of Seven with her mirror phone,but then on her way down she trips up,and Hazel's mom catches it and tells her to be more careful on the stairs.Then Hazel spotted her toy unicorn.And hazel and her parents are giving away things that they don't need anymore it has been forever since Hazel plays with her unicorn.Then hazel's dad spots his dragon slippers and he didn't want them to go away.Hazel's mom tells Hazel to bring the box outside before dad finds something else he can't live without hazel does so.and dad looks great in his dragon slippers. Outside Hazel says goodbye to her unicorn toy as she was about to go inside she heard a noise.Her friends Lavender and Posie came over and heard it too.it was coming from the box it was a Chatterbox hazel's mom forgotton she got rid of that she had that when she was the charmers's age.and she tells the charmers the chatterbox teaches words and phrases and she tells the charmers to better stay away from it and left.the charmers are having too much fun about the chatterbox and then teaches more words at the charmhouse. At the charmhouse they teaches more words and then they decided to make up a spell. They fed the chatterbox a few spells and they kinda fed it too much and they tried it and then hazel's dress is a mess and Posie is a jogging unicorn.They must stop that before it does anything worse to Lavender and the chatterbox sent the charmers out of the charmhouse. The first bubble sent Posie to her room and she commits that this day can't get any worse but then the bubble pops and she landed on her bed. The second bubble sent Lavender to the frog pond and met Ferg and tells him to get her out of here ferg pops the bubble with his tongue and Lavender turns into a frog. The third bubble sent Hazel home and her mom tells her that this is something to do with the chatterbox she warns her not to play with.and Hazel tells the truth and they must find the chatterbox before anything else happens and Hazel is going out there to fix the problem. At town there are some chatters going on.Therory 1: An ogre and a gnome switch voices.Therory 2: Heads over to some kids who have ice cream horns.Therory 3: It messes up someone's house. The chatterboxes are everywhere.Hazel came by and so did Posie followed by lavender who is a frog.The charmers are wondering what happened to her.Hazel changes her back to normal.Lavender tells her friends they don't want to know and she hiccups out a fly and on the outside she knows about frogs now.Posie commits that maybe there's a spell or something to stop they're baubling.But remember what happen when they gave it a spell they don't want their words twisted and causing worse problems and whenever they say the chatterbox says anything the charmers want and do what they want.so they head over to the chatterbox and their plan starts to work.they tried again which gave a gnome a charmazing hair style.Hazel's parents came over and they fixed a problem maybe they can keep the chatterbox after all it was a fun toy at first but then they finished playing with it.hazel talks one more word.and the chatterboxes went home.Hazel commits that that's the end of that.Her friends say"The end."Twice and left.Hazel's parents did the same.And Hazel says"The end."And left.and the episode came to a complete end. Quotes Lavender and Posie: "The end,The end." Hazel's parents: "The end,the end." Seven: (Meows) Hazel: "The end." Trivia This is the second time a Charmer turns into a frog, just like Hazel in "Prince Not So Charming". Gallery 109-little-charmers-chatterbox-1x1.jpg 109-little-charmers-chatterbox-16x9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Toys Category:Fly hiccups episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1